


Spin Me Like A Record

by stillwearit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwearit/pseuds/stillwearit
Summary: Университетское AU. Иногда Луи притворяется парнем Гарри. Это ничего не значит. Честное слово.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Spin Me Like A Record

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). Log in to view. 



> Жирным шрифтом на всякий случай выделила строчки из песни Kiss You Эда Ширана (если вдруг кто не узнает её в моём переводе).
> 
> Также можно найти на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10417946) :)

Идея принадлежит Луи, что само по себе не может не тревожить.

Но дело в том, что случается всё в ирландском пабе, и Гарри к тому моменту уже слегка навеселе. Не настолько навеселе, чтобы земля уходила из-под ног, но достаточно, чтобы все огоньки казались особенно красивыми — яркими такими и с призрачно-бледными ореолами отсветов. А ещё Гарри уже минут десять объясняет, что не заинтересован ни в каком сексе, но всё равно не может отделаться от собеседника, на которого случайно нарвался, хотя всего-то хотел заказать ещё пару шотов у Найла, белобрысым вихрем кружащего за барной стойкой.

Так что да. Вот она, причина случившегося: Гарри никак не может отделаться от парня с зачёсанными назад волосами и блестящими гвоздиками в ушах, потому что тот вообще не понимает намёков. Тогда-то и… что ж. _Тогда-то_ к ним и подлетает Луи, кладёт руку Гарри на талию и клюёт его в уголок губ.

И это… э-э. Более настоящий поцелуй, чем они обычно себе позволяют.

Гарри всё ещё моргает, а Луи окидывает взглядом парня, будто только его заметив.

— Ой, привет, — говорит Луи с вежливым безразличием, и тут же снова поворачивается к Гарри с плотоядной улыбкой. — Милый, не хочешь поехать домой? А то знаешь, со всей этой учёбой я совсем перестал уделять тебе внимание. _Должное_ внимание, то есть.

И парня, судя по всему, так пугает этот соблазнительный тон, что он тут же поспешно ретируется. Луи тем временем одаривает Гарри той улыбкой, от которой у него сверкают глаза, а в их уголках появляются крошечные морщинки.

— Э-э, — красноречиво говорит Гарри.

— Знаешь, ты слишком вежливый. — Луи улыбается шире и пихает его под локоть. — Я с другого конца комнаты понял, что он тебя уже достал. Любой нормальный человек часа _три_ назад сказал бы ему «спасибо, не надо».

— _Знаю_. — Вздохнув, Гарри закидывает руку ему на плечо и слегка горбится, подстраиваясь под его невысокую фигуру. Он видит всё будто в светящейся рамке. — Просто не хотел никого обидеть. Неприятно же, когда тебе отказывают, правильно?

Луи долго, задумчиво на него смотрит. Наконец уголки его губ приподнимаются в намёке на ухмылку.

— Тогда хорошо, что у тебя есть я.

* * *

Итак, ладно. В теории всё как будто бы легко и просто: Луи притворяется парнем Гарри каждый раз, когда тот не может найти в себе сил кому-то отказать. На практике же начинают появляться проблемы. Потому что возможно, только _возможно_ , Гарри теперь намеренно влезает в такие ситуации, из которых Луи приходится его вытаскивать.

Возможно. Очень может быть.

Например, когда парень, наблюдавший за Гарри весь вечер, пробирается в его сторону через танцпол, и Гарри не сбегает от него, хотя ничего не мешает ему это сделать.

Или, например, когда новый бариста в их любимом кафе предлагает ему кекс за счёт заведения, и Гарри радостно его принимает, а затем просовывает руку в задний карман ужасно узких джинсов Луи. Только для того, чтобы никого не вводить в заблуждение, понимаете? А то было бы неловко, учитывая, что весь их учебный график держится только на существовании этого кафе.

Или, например, когда на вечеринке в квартире Зейна и Лиама Гарри замечает девушку, которая ходит с ним на английский и, кажется, не понимает, что он самый настоящий гей. Он не пытается избежать встречи с ней, вместо того решая, что всем будет лучше, если ей на глаза попадутся неопровержимые доказательства. Она же должна знать общеизвестные факты, правильно? Правильно.

Так что, когда Луи наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть его в щёку, Гарри очень логично к нему поворачивается, и их губы соприкасаются в лёгком поцелуе.

Логично. Да.

И кстати о том, что ещё логично: Гарри прекрасно знает, что Луи — хороший актёр, да и вообще изучает актёрское мастерство и собирается в будущем преподавать его маленьким детям. Луи — _актёр_ , так что он наверняка с определённым расчётом смотрит на губы Гарри так, будто его с ума сводит одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы наклониться за ещё одним, уже более глубоким поцелуем. Они ведь друзья — дружат с тех самых пор, как Найл и Луи из целой кучи взрослых и крутых студентов каким-то чудесным образом выбрали себе соседом именно Гарри.

Если подумать, Гарри так повезло в основном благодаря тому, что он спонтанно решил приготовить им троим завтрак. В четыре часа дня.

— Ну и кто она? — спрашивает Луи, приобнимая Гарри за талию, и проскальзывает тёплым большим пальцем под его футболку, слегка надавливая на мягкую кожу.

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Просто девчонка с универа.

— А-а. И ты, как я понимаю, всего-навсего как всегда был очарователен, а она вырвала твои сладкие речи из контекста. — Луи кивает, а его рука не двигается с места. Он предлагает Гарри своё пиво, и тот с улыбкой его принимает. На секунду ему кажется, что Луи _следит_ за тем, как он прикладывает холодную от выступившей влаги бутылку к своей горячей щеке, но это, конечно, только игра воображения.

Гарри ведёт бутылкой вниз по шее, и взгляд Луи опускается следом за ней.

Но _нет_. Это ничего не значит. И вообще, Гарри уже на второй минуте их первой встречи смирился с тем, что Луи слишком хорош для него. Будет он ещё теперь из-за этого убиваться. Ему ведь не хочется потратить первый же год учёбы в универе на безнадёжные страдания по какому-то там парню. Даже если этот парень — Луи Томлинсон.

Вот почему все эти игры в бойфрендов — ужасно плохая идея, и Гарри должен с ними покончить, пока ещё есть такая возможность. Но он лишь делает глоток пива и возвращает Луи бутылку, на мгновение соприкасаясь с ним пальцами. И отпуская.

* * *

Похмелье у Гарри самое что ни на есть настоящее. К счастью, бекон, который он жарит на сковородке, тоже (больше после их вчерашнего позднего ужина ничего не осталось).

От шипения кипящего масла мысли в голове распадаются на атомы.

Но всё прекращается, как только он выключает плиту, и раскалывающуюся голову заполняет блаженная тишина. Гарри относит сковородку к столу и доверяет Луи распределить её содержимое по трём тарелкам — как человек с целой кучей сестёр, тот знает всё о честной делёжке маленьких порций еды. Ему с его обострённым чувством справедливости без сомнений можно было бы доверить контроль над ограниченными запасами продовольствия в случае зомби-апокалипсиса.

И кстати, Гарри не стоило вестись на уговоры Луи и смотреть с ним «Ходячих мертвецов». Плохая идея, ужасно плохая идея. Хотя, с другой стороны, теперь у него есть лишний повод для обнимашек, плюс во время просмотра они обычно ютятся под одним одеялом на кровати Луи, и каждый раз, когда Гарри вздрагивает, Луи легонько пихает его под руку. А вздрагивает Гарри, честно скажем, часто, потому что до усрачки боится всего вот такого. Но Луи, по доброте душевной, его за это не дразнит. По крайней мере почти.

Ого, как же всё-таки у Гарри болит голова — мозг будто юлой кружится в черепе.

Наполовину втиснувшись на один с Луи стул, он опирается локтями на столешницу и ждёт — и не только своей порции бекона, но и момента, когда обезболивающее наконец подействует. Луи ведь заставил его выпить две таблетки, едва только Гарри высунулся из своей комнаты, так что эффект должен проявиться в любую секунду. _Пожалуйста_.

Что же касается Луи, то он только вышел из душа и пахнет очень свежо и приятно. Гарри ещё сильнее к нему прижимается.

За столом, само собой, сидит ещё и Найл, но этот факт отходит на второй план, когда Гарри чувствует крепкое, тёплое бедро Луи рядом со своим. Прямо сейчас все его нервные окончания находятся под таким напряжением, что в собственной коже становится как-то тесно и некомфортно.

Им действительно пора бы уже найти на кухню третий стул, разговор о котором они заводят снова и снова с тех самых пор, как Гарри переехал, — то есть уже где-то полгода. Вот только всем троим абсолютно влом этим заниматься, да они и без того прекрасно справляются: Найл балансирует на шаткой табуретке, которую оставили после себя предыдущие жильцы, а Гарри и Луи делят на двоих крепкий деревянный стул, доставшийся им от соседки, решившей навести порядок в своей кладовой.

Обычно Гарри не жадный. Просто сейчас, ну… _Господи_. Его защита ослабла под напором святой троицы: недосыпа, похмелья и недотраха, затянувшегося уже на целых два месяца. И последнее для него особенно непривычно, потому что первое время после поступления у него такой проблемы не было, но, что ж. Не всё коту Масленица.

Луи ставит перед ним тарелку, и Гарри поднимает на него взгляд, расплываясь в слабой улыбке, на которую голова тут же отзывается пульсирующей болью.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он. Его голос такой же скрипучий, как маленькая форточка у них в ванной, проржавевшая настолько, что уже просто не открывается.

Луи улыбается ему в ответ, и пространство вокруг них словно изгибается. Или что-то в этом духе; Гарри слегка подташнивает.

— Э, нет. Это _тебе_ спасибо за чуть ли не единственный завтрак, который я способен сейчас переварить.

Сидящий напротив них Найл тяжело вздыхает.

— У меня из-за вас весь аппетит сейчас пропадёт.

«Ага, как же», — думает Гарри. Спустя всего пару секунд, которые можно отсчитывать по стуку крови у него в ушах, Луи произносит то же самое:

— Ага, как же. Уж _твоему_ -то аппетиту ничего не будет. У тебя даже похмелья нет — это просто незаконно. — Он берёт в руки вилку и сильнее прижимается к бедру Гарри своим. Странно, но головная боль от этого слегка ослабевает и глаза перестают так сильно болеть. Ну, или это ибупрофен наконец подействовал. — Что толку пить, если тебе не придётся потом за это расплачиваться?

— Я как бы не мазохист. — Найл широко улыбается, сверкая зубами. От одного его вида у Гарри голова раскалывается. — Думаю вот музыку включить, что скажете? Как вы смотрите на Бибера?

— Так, лично _я_ скажу, — Луи поворачивается к Гарри, и их губы оказываются на пьянящем расстоянии всего каких-то пары сантиметров друг от друга, — что нам пора его прикончить. Я посмотрел аж два сезона «Декстера», так что я уже, можно сказать, профи.

Гарри моргает, сглатывает и, отодвинувшись, тянется за вилкой. Честное слово, с Луи не всегда всё так плохо. Это всё похмелье и заторможенные мысли, напоминающие фильм с отстающей звуковой дорожкой… Ой, да хер с ним.

— Комната для гостей нам не помешает, — медленно отвечает он. — Ну и да, в двух стульях на двоих тоже есть смысл.

— _Эй_. — Рука Луи упирается Гарри в бок. — Мне вот не жалко с тобой делиться, или ты имеешь в виду, что _тебе_ жалко? Хочешь сказать, я _толстый_ , Стайлс?

Задница у Луи на самом деле далеко не маленькая (в хорошем смысле, конечно же), но Гарри решает оставить этот комментарий при себе. Вряд ли его поймут правильно, да и к тому же Луи явно напрашивается на комплименты, потому что он великолепен и все это прекрасно знают. Сам _Луи_ прекрасно это знает.

— Я просто имел в виду… _Нет_. — Гарри отправляет в рот кусочек бекона, выигрывая тем самым немного времени, но всё же краснеет под выжидающим взглядом Луи. Тщательно всё прожевав, он облизывает солёные от жира губы. Луи наконец отворачивается, и Гарри прочищает горло. — И мне не жалко, _правда_. Просто было бы неплохо, если бы мы могли целиком вмещать на стул наши задницы? Стулья же каждый на одного человека рассчитывают, так что… Да. Но мне _правда_ совсем не жалко.

Луи снова переводит на него внимательный взгляд из-под изящно изогнутых бровей, одна из которых слегка приподнята, а Гарри просто изо всех сил старается сидеть спокойно. Что особенно тяжело, учитывая, что лёгкая тошнота всё ещё никуда не делась, а о его голое бедро трётся грубая ткань спортивок Луи.

Как бы Гарри хотелось уметь прятать свои эмоции. Если под ним сейчас разверзнется земля, заглотит его с головой и выплюнет где-нибудь в Австралии, он совсем не будет против. Его шея потихоньку начинает гореть от смущения, но хоть головная боль от этого уходит на второй план.

Не стоило ему выходить на кухню в одних боксерах, тем более раз он знал, что им с Луи придётся тесниться на одном стуле. Опыт Гарри показывает, что ничего хорошего из такой ситуации по определению получиться не может

— Господи, — стонет Найл так, словно его уже несколько часов изводят пытками. — Знаете, может, мы и выбрали Гарри из — скольки там? — из пятидесяти претендентов на свободную комнату, но я не подписывался на вот это вот сексуальное напряжение. Даже _я_ уже от него задыхаюсь, так что, ради всего святого, _сделайте_ уже с этим что-нибудь.

Так вот, насчёт земли, Гарри мечтает сквозь неё провалиться и желательно прямо сейчас. Буквально в любую секунду. Как только, так сразу.

К сожалению, земля не оправдывает его ожиданий.

На Луи он старается не смотреть, а также старается не замечать, как тот застывает после слов Найла. Кстати о котором: ведёт он себя немного по-свински. Да, _возможно_ , Гарри в пьяном бреду и рассказал (во всех подробностях) о том, что иногда в самом деле подумывает поцеловать Луи. Причём много раз. В щёку и в губы, в изгиб плеча, в живот. В член, в принципе, тоже.

Но как бы… Гарри был _пьян_ , а значит, его слова нельзя против него использовать. Это правило священно для всех друзей, которые бухают вместе, правильно? Так что не стоит Найлу раздувать тут из мухи слона.

Напряжённое молчание слегка затягивается, так что Гарри, нервно закусив щёку, спрашивает первое, что приходит ему в голову:

— Из пятидесяти? К вам серьёзно просилось пятьдесят человек?

— Чел, ты явно не уловил суть, — говорит Найл. Гарри пытается зло на него зыркнуть, но и без того опухшие глаза только сильнее от этого болят.

— Тридцать семь, — отвечает за него Луи. — Не пятьдесят. Хотя конкуренция всё равно была порядочная. Помнишь, как один чувак пытался подкупить нас какой-то навороченной кофеваркой?

Напряжение наконец испаряется из его тела. Гарри чувствует рядом успокаивающее тепло его расслабленных плеч, и Луи с Найлом что, кто-то серьёзно пытался подкупить кофеваркой? Повезло, что они оба больше любят чай, а то могли бы выбрать этого кого-то вместо Гарри. Ему и _думать_ не хочется о том, насколько другой стала бы при таком раскладе его жизнь, насколько другие люди его бы окружали.

— Тогда здорово, что вы выбрали меня, — говорит он своей тарелке. — Даже несмотря на то что я всего лишь первокурсник и к вам наверняка просились люди гораздо круче.

— Ну-ка эй. — Голос Луи становится гораздо ниже и мягче, и Гарри ненавидит, когда он так делает. В основном потому, что от всего этого пристального внимания голова идёт кругом, словно он напился солнечного света.

Лёгким движением Луи приподнимает его подбородок и заставляет поднять взгляд, и Гарри очень старается смотреть ему прямо в глаза. И ещё не краснеть.

— Чего это ты? — всё так же ласково спрашивает Луи. — Даже не думай так о себе говорить в моём присутствии, ясно тебе?

— Я просто хотел сказать… Ты знаешь. Вы могли выбрать кого-нибудь, кто давно уже не живёт с родителями, а не только что от них съехал. — Гарри абсолютно спокоен. _Спокоен_. _Отвалите_. — Кого-нибудь, кто уже несколько лет тут учится, у кого тут много друзей и…

— Вот только стал бы этот кто-нибудь делать нам каждое утро завтрак? — перебивает его Найл. — Вопрос открытый.

Луи преувеличенно задумчиво кивает. На подбородке Гарри всё ещё чувствует лёгкое прикосновение его пальцев.

— Не говоря уже об объятиях. Стал бы этот кто-нибудь со мной каждый день обниматься? А стирать мои вещи? Фанатеть с нами по Икс-Фактору? Столько вопросов, и никаких ответов.

— Наверное, нет. — От улыбки немного сводит лицо, но хоть эта пульсирующая головная боль наконец начинает утихать.

— Видишь? Ты у нас крутой. — Найл останавливается по пути к холодильнику и крепко обнимает Гарри со спины, и это, конечно, очень приятно, но ещё из-за этого Луи приходится опустить руку. К сожалению.

— Ещё и милый вдобавок, — добавляет Луи, возвращаясь к своей тарелке. — Думаю, мы его оставим. Что думаешь, Найл?

Ага, милый. Луи не в первый раз называет его так — милый, как котёнок, погрызший твои ботинки, милый, как хихикающие малыши, милый, как все диснеевские принцессы в одном флаконе. Луи сам так говорил и далеко не один раз.

Милый. Что является антонимом слову «сексуальный», даже рядом не стоит с _я хочу руками и губами исследовать всё твоё тело, я хочу тебя, хочу тебя_.

Но ничего страшного. Краем глаза замечая, что Луи ему улыбается, Гарри, ни секунды не раздумывая, улыбается в ответ.

* * *

— Ну давай. — Прислонившись бедром к парте, Ник широко растопыривает пальцы, а на его лице сияет улыбка. Аудитория потихоньку пустеет. — Я тебе за это дополнительных баллов даже готов накинуть. _Попробуй_ хотя бы.

— Разве универ дал тебе право начислять дополнительные баллы своим соведущим? — Невесело хмыкнув, Гарри смахивает со лба спутанные волосы. — И серьёзно, нет. Радиоведущий из меня вряд ли получится. Ты же и сам знаешь, что с речью у меня проблемы.

Ник отходит от парты.

— Во-первых, твой голос просто идеально подойдёт для радио — он очень приятный и успокаивающий. Слушателям будет плевать, даже если ты им просто телефонную книгу зачитаешь. А во-вторых… — Он мельком бросает взгляд Гарри за спину, а затем снова возвращает внимание к его лицу. — _Во-вторых_ , я курирую вашу группу на теории и практике СМИ, так что должен оценивать твою работу на семинарах.

И Гарри уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг ему на талию опускается чья-то рука, и под свитер проскальзывают тёплые пальцы.

— Привет, родной, — тихо говорит Луи, протягивая ему бумажный стаканчик, от которого исходит аромат горьковатых трав и мёда. — Решил вот за тобой заскочить, раз уж мы всё равно идём сегодня заниматься вместе. И ещё я принёс чай.

Гарри машинально прижимается к нему ближе и замечает, как Ник опускает взгляд ему на талию (где всё ещё покоится рука Луи), и ой, погодите-ка, так Луи что, и тут решил поиграть в бойфрендов? Не то чтобы это обязательно, но эй, Гарри не собирается смотреть дарёному чаю в зубы. Ну или как там лучше сказать. Смотреть дарёному чаю в листья?

Гарри не знаток поговорок, да ещё и Луи его отвлекает. Лучи весеннего солнца льются в окна аудитории, и в этом ярком полуденном свете его глаза кажутся особенно ясными, пронзительно-голубыми.

— Здорóво, Ник, — запоздало добавляет Луи.

— Луи, как жизнь? — Ник ему кивает и просовывает руки в карманы своих узких чёрных джинсов.

— Вроде ничего, — отвечает Луи, фальшиво улыбаясь и сильнее сжимая талию Гарри. — А у тебя?

Гарри скептически на него смотрит поверх бумажного стаканчика. Ей богу, это ведь совершенно обычный разговор, так что Луи _ни к чему_ строить тут из себя защитника — в конце концов, это же просто Ник. Просто близкий приятель — Гарри даже приглашал его на их последнюю вечеринку. Так что он не какой-нибудь незнакомец, которого Гарри сам не может отшить.

Ник, может, и его куратор, но Гарри всё равно почему-то воспринимает его как просто ещё одного студента. Возможно, дело в том, что тот ещё на собрании первокурсников с не меньшим энтузиазмом пытался его завербовать на радиостанцию их университета, а Гарри даже не догадывался, что говорит со своим будущим наставником. Ну и, конечно же, нельзя забывать о том, что Ник обожает проводить особые дополнительные занятия на своей квартире. На одном из таких они целую ночь пытались вывести в тренды Твиттера свой хэштег и это было правда весело (ещё и потому, что Ник попросил всех принести с собой еды и алкоголя).

— О, — беззаботно произносит Ник. — Да так, над диссертацией вот работаю. Но, как я понимаю, не всем нам дано стать учёными. — Он вызывающе ухмыляется, и Луи кивает, всё так же фальшиво улыбаясь.

— Точняк, такие уважаемые профессии, думаю, как раз нужно осваивать где-то к тридцати.

Гарри не церемонясь наступает ему на ногу и виновато улыбается Нику.

— Пожалуйста, не обращай на него внимания. Это он от недостатка сахара.

— Или секса, — подсказывает Луи с явным намёком в голосе, от которого Гарри чувствует тепло в низу живота, но старается его игнорировать.

Серьёзно, Луи сейчас ведёт себя немного по-свински, тем более что он тоже слышал признание Ника в том, что его приводит в ужас мысль о неизбежности старения. Произошло это уже не ночью, но ещё и не утром: они сидели на полу гостиной, ноги Гарри покоились на бёдрах Луи, а голова лежала на плече у Ника, где-то рядом сосались Зейн с Лиамом, Найл что-то бренчал на гитаре, Эд тихо ему подпевал, ну и остальные гости тоже пристроились где придётся.

Кто, как не Луи, должен понимать. На его плечи ведь свалилась ответственность за младших сестёр после того, как их бросил отец, и Гарри иногда кажется, что Луи теперь пытается наверстать упущенное и в свои двадцать два временами ведёт себя как бунтующий подросток.

Кстати, если так подумать, давненько Гарри не оказывался мишенью какого-нибудь розыгрыша. Возможно, ему стоит держать ухо востро. Но в то же время очень может быть, что Луи считает все эти игры в его парня и без того прекрасной возможностью посмеяться над целым миром.

Это в его духе. К тому же, должно же быть какое-то объяснение этой самодовольной ухмылке у него на лице.

Гарри не стоит ему потакать, тем более когда Луи ведёт себя как засранец. Вот только это _Луи_ , так что Гарри, конечно же, от него не отстраняется.

— С каких пор это вы вместе? — спрашивает Ник и щурится так, словно видит их насквозь. И поскольку Гарри — худший актёр за всю историю человечества, он лишь опускает взгляд на свой стаканчик и дует на горячий чай, доверяя Луи право самому придумать ответ на этот вопрос.

И ответ этот вполне ожидаемо содержит просто до смешного слащавую историю о том, как они пытались добиться друг друга розами, чаем и блинчиками.

Как-то слишком уж Луи этим наслаждается. Как-то _слишком_ уж слишком. Если бы Ник был знаком с ним получше, он бы знал, что Луи далеко не из тех людей, которые станут хоть кого-то добиваться, но… Ой, да неважно, это в любом случае просто смешно. Палец Луи проскальзывает Гарри под пояс и легко касается обнажённой кожи, и Гарри очень старается не покраснеть.

— Но _ладно_ , — громко заканчивает Луи, притягивая его ближе. — Не хочу отнимать у тебя ещё больше времени, Ник. Наверняка тебя ждут какие-нибудь великие взрослые дела.

Гарри делает вид, что приобнимает его за плечи, но на самом деле хочет только хорошенько ущипнуть Луи за руку. Что и делает, а ещё обещает Нику _обязательно_ обдумать его предложение насчёт радио, пытаясь тем самым хоть немного развеять мрачное выражение на его лице, но расходятся они всё равно на весьма напряжённой ноте.

Гарри делает ещё один глоток чая (как раз такого, как он любит, — много мёда и совсем никакого сахара) и, дождавшись, когда Ник наконец скроется за углом, слегка пихает Луи бедром. Звуки их шагов отскакивают от выложенного чёрно-белой плиткой пола и эхом разносятся по длинному коридору.

— Обязательно было так делать?

— Только не говори, что тебе в _радость_ были его заигрывания. — Рука Луи всё ещё лежит у Гарри на талии. Это слегка отвлекает. — Он же _старый_ , Хазза.

— Не такой уж и _старый_ , — возражает Гарри. — Да и вообще, я не про… — «Не про то, как ты притворяешься моим парнем, а мне это слишком сильно нравится, хотя и не должно». — Не про эту дурацкую игру в бойфрендов. Я про то, что это же просто Ник, понимаешь?

— _Просто_ Ник? — резко отвечает Луи. — Что ж, так вот этот _просто Ник_ с тобой заигрывал.

— Он мой куратор, — противится Гарри. Тусклый свет омывает коридор и сглаживает черты лица Луи, мягко подсвечивая лёгкую щетину на его подбородке. — И мы говорили об университетском радио, так что серьёзно, чего ты так… Короче. Я говорил про то, как ты начал… тыкать его носом в его возраст. Нехорошо получилось. Особенно после того, что он рассказал нам на нашей вечеринке.

— Я и не говорил, что я хороший. — Луи заводит Гарри в коридор, ведущий к библиотеке, и с каждым шагом его сумка бьёт Гарри по бедру.

— Но Ник ведь ничего тебе не сделал. Ты его едва знаешь. — Горячий чай обжигает язык, и, случайно пролив на себя пару капель, Гарри тормозит их обоих. Он очень осторожно делает глоток, и Луи пристально за ним наблюдает.

— Скажем так… — Наконец он убирает руку с талии Гарри и, поправив на плече сумку, одаривает его хитрым взглядом, который всегда говорит о том, что Луи задумал нечто очень рискованное и обещающее целую кучу неприятностей. Его лицо озаряет упрямая ухмылка. — Скажем так, у нас с Ником конфликт интересов.

Так, Гарри совершенно не в настроении играть с ним в угадайку, тем более когда он так по-свински себя ведёт. Да и вообще, им ещё нужно успеть позаниматься, а то у Луи сегодня его второй рабочий день — благодаря дружбе с Найлом он получил место бармена в том самом ирландском пабе.

После своей первой смены он вернулся домой таким счастливым, бодрым: всё трещал о том, как много ему платили всего лишь за флирт с гостями, а ещё о том, что это, пожалуй, первая работа, которая будет ему по силам. Гарри упрямо об этом не думает.

В конце концов, ему нет дела до того, с кем там флиртует Луи.

— Конфликт интересов? — повторяет Гарри, качая головой. Он перекатывает на языке очередной глоток чая и чувствует, как сладость мёда проникает в кровь. — Каких? Типа что, каждый из вас хочет, чтобы именно его в компании считали самым смешным? Нормальным языком со мной не можешь разговаривать?

Долгую секунду Луи пристально его изучает. Затем с его губ срывается резкий смешок, и от нотки издёвки в нём у Гарри сводит живот.

— Поверь мне, — говорит ему Луи, — Ник точно к тебе подкатывал. Это просто ты иногда тормознутый.

— _Эй_ , — протестует Гарри, пиная его ногу. Он всё ждёт, когда же Луи наконец улыбнётся и переведёт всё это в шутку, но тот ничего такого не делает. Он лишь кивает в сторону библиотеки, глядя куда-то мимо Гарри.

— А теперь учиться?

— Давай, — соглашается Гарри, и в груди что-то сжимается, когда он следом за Луи возобновляет шаг.

* * *

Они не поссорились. _Вообще_ нет.

Да, они мало пересекаются, а все их встречи сводятся к неловким столкновениям на кухне или в ванной, потому что Луи почти не вылезает из своей комнаты. Но это, скорее всего, ерунда. Луи всегда становится странным в преддверии экзаменов, в нём просыпается какая-то целенаправленная сосредоточенность, хотя больше она Гарри и не удивляет. Это на зимней сессии он ещё не ожидал, что Луи превратится в такую язву, так что воспринимал все его едкие замечания очень лично.

Ну, до тех пор пока они с Найлом не вытащили Луи силком из его комнаты и не уселись все втроём на полу кухни с бутылкой водки и тремя рюмками. Нервы Луи в тот раз сдали уже после четырёх шотов — тогда-то он и рассказал о том, как сильно на самом деле боится завалить экзамены и слететь со стипендии.

Так что да. История определённо повторяется, даже если до первого экзамена у Луи ещё есть целых две недели. Они не поссорились.

Вроде как.

* * *

Спустя четыре дня с того момента, как Луи, возможно, очень может быть, начал избегать Гарри, на их кухне вдруг появляется третий стул.

Ладно. Всё-таки они поссорились.

И это абсолютно несправедливо, ведь это Луи — не Гарри — говорил тогда Нику гадости. Так что у него нет ни единого повода вести себя так, словно это его тут чем-то обидели.

Но плевать. _Плевать_.

* * *

Согласно традиции, на время вечерних концертов Эда всё остальное отходит на второй план, будь то наступающие на пятки экзамены, приглашение в гости от родственников или расхождение во мнениях. Музыка объединяет людей и всё такое.

Гарри до сих пор гордится тем, что именно его случайно занесло на уличный концерт Эда и именно он познакомил его с остальными. И думать не смейте, что дружба с Гарри никогда не окупается.

— Это _я_ сделал, — заявляет он. — Я, я, я.

— В тебя как будто Луи вселился. — Зейн шагает рядом с Гарри, засунув руки в карманы своей кожанки и держа в зубах сигарету. Никогда не забывайте — Зейн _крутой_.

И ха, Гарри будет только рад, если Луи как-нибудь и _правда_ в нём окажется. Ну там на _полшишечки_.

Забавно, но в ответ на такую шутку Луи обязательно бы закатил глаза, хотя его восторг всё равно бы выдала полная нежности улыбка (по крайней мере если бы это Луи сейчас разговаривал с Гарри, и если бы Гарри был достаточно в себе уверен, чтобы подавать ему сексуальные намёки).

— Как скажешь, — тихо говорит он. Они уже почти подошли к очереди, выстроившейся у входа в клуб, из темноты доносится смех, кто-то кричит что-то типа _зажигалку, полцарства за зажигалку_. Каждый раз, когда дверь открывается, впуская людей внутрь, на улицу проливается музыка.

Выглядывая из-за Зейна, Лиам одаривает Гарри удивлённым взглядом, но всё же первым отвечает Зейн:

— А чего таким тоном, Стайлс? — Он пихает Гарри под локоть.

— Да ничего, — бормочет тот, изучая взглядом свои ботинки, слабо поблёскивающие в свете уличного фонаря. — Просто Луи почему-то на меня злится. Без понятия почему.

— На _тебя_ злится? — Своим тоном Лиам ясно даёт понять, что считает нелепой одну только мысль об этом. — Ой, да ладно тебе.

— Но он правда злится, — возражает Гарри. Оглянувшись назад, он замечает Луи и Найла, идущих бок о бок. На губах Луи играет лишь слабая улыбка, а вот Найл, как и всегда, заливается своим диким, безудержным хохотом.

Едва Луи поднимает взгляд, Гарри снова от них отворачивается.

Концерт Эда действительно не лучшее время для конфликтов. К тому же, Гарри ничего плохого не _делал_ , так что и объяснение вымаливать не собирается. Он, конечно же, был бы рад объяснению, но если уж Луи вот так легко от него отстраняется, то… всё у них хреново. Хреновее просто некуда.

Он не говорит ни слова, когда Луи с Найлом встают вместе с ними в очередь. В воздухе повисает напряжение, очевидное потому, что Луи мало участвует в разговоре, не пристаёт с неожиданными вопросами к незнакомцам, не пытается оказаться в центре внимания. Он только скептически осматривает окружающих, и его взгляд падает на Гарри так неожиданно, что тот даже не успевает отвернуться.

Секунду они пялятся друг на друга, разделённые парой метров, что тоже резко отличается от их обычного поведения. При других обстоятельствах они бы непременно стояли бок о бок, искали бы прикосновений друг друга.

— Ну что, — громко произносит Найл и хлопает в ладоши, — кто-нибудь хочет шотов?

— Однозначно, — отвечает Гарри, и даже если его взгляд на мгновение падает на Луи, то и бог с ним. Эй, Луи первый это начал. Гарри остаётся лишь подыгрывать ему и стараться игнорировать усталость, пробирающую до костей, и давящую боль в груди.

Уж с этим он справится.

* * *

Вся эта, ну… алкогольная тема заходит Гарри просто на ура. На троекратное. Всё вокруг будто бы блестит, бархатистый голос Эда в ночи мягко переливается и кажется очень тёплым. Воздух тоже кажется очень тёплым.

Гарри чувствует рядом тепло другого тела, и теперь ему уже в три раза теплее, и всё это напоминает тот фильм про зомби, влюбившегося в обычную девушку. Он, вроде, назывался «Тепло наших тел»? А тепло — это хорошо, потому что Луи зол на Гарри, а когда Луи на него злится, у Гарри внутри всё сжимается и замерзает.

Тепло тел — это замечательно. Так же замечательно, как и алкоголь.

Гарри проталкивается чуть назад, в клубе темно и очень много народу. Пахнет потом, пивом и дезодорантом. Всё зашибись, и Гарри совсем не нуждается в Луи. Ни капельки. Сегодня он наконец потрахается, ему будет очень хорошо, и с чего его вообще должно волновать то, что Луи на него злится? Его это не волнует. Совсем, вообще не волнует. И если он и повторяет это про себя слишком часто, то только потому, что всё это правда, а не потому, что он занимается самоубеждением. Нет.

Ха, кстати. К его шее прижимаются влажные губы. Это… здорово. Да. Гарри хочет этого, даже очень. Огромная сила его желания примерно равна огромной силе его безразличия к тому, что Луи на него злится.

Он только слегка поворачивает голову, но комната перед глазами кружится так, словно ему шею свернули. Комнаты же кружатся, когда шею немножко сворачиваешь? Так бывает?

Постойте, что бывает? _Что_?

Забудьте, а почему это чья-то рука гладит его бедро? Он не… нет, ладно, в каком-то смысле он и правда всё это провоцировал, пока вжимался в незнакомца, и раз уж Гарри о нём вспомнил, то стоит отметить, что незнакомец этот вроде даже симпатичный. И как же это поверхностно, какое же поверхностное… суждение? _Что-то_. По внешности оценивают других только очень поверхностные люди, и Гарри не поверхностный, но голос Эда, будто масло, льётся ему в уши, так что нормально пообщаться с этим парнем у Гарри всё равно не получится, не получится оценить его личность.

Фу, масло в ушах. Оно вытекает наружу, оставляя за собой тонкие жирные дорожки, и Гарри вдруг вспоминает, как неделю назад они с Луи смеялись над идеей использовать масло вместо смазки. Сложно сказать, как вообще они до такого дошли, но это было как-то связано с очень маслеными круассанами, которые Найл назвал оргазмом для вкусовых рецепторов, тогда-то всё и… Неважно. Гарри не думает о Луи. Он полностью сосредоточен на парне, прижимающемся к нему сзади, на длинных пальцах, пробирающихся ему под футболку.

Вот только Луи вдруг появляется перед ним, и _не_ думать о нём становится слишком сложно, ведь он стоит прямо напротив Гарри, и разве это вообще справедливо? Он же буквально дышит Гарри в губы.

Тепло, тепло, Луи теплее их всех вместе взятых. Прекраснее их всех. Прекрасный пушистик, пушистая чёлка, и Гарри уже тянет к ней руку, но Луи почему-то косо на него смотрит. Почему он косо смотрит, если Гарри всего-то хочет к нему _прикоснуться_?

Ох, вот только Луи смотрит так не на Гарри, он смотрит на кого-то у Гарри за спиной, и… Точно, там же парень какой-то был, хотя сейчас его уже нет. Оставшись без опоры, Гарри неуклюже на кого-то заваливается, но прижимающиеся со всех сторон тела тут же его оттесняют ближе к Луи.

Луи кажется таким красивым в этих мерцающих, блестящих и искрящихся огоньках диско-шара. Они порхают в его волосах, будто созданные из света бабочки. Это завораживает, и Гарри хочется поймать одну.

— Красавчик, — говорит он. — Привет.

Луи смотрит на него с какой-то подозрительной сосредоточенностью.

— Так, думаю, тебе уже хватит, — наконец произносит он, и Гарри не столько слышит его слова, сколько читает по губам, потому что от шума просто закладывает уши. Но Гарри очень внимателен, он всегда очень внимателен к Луи. Даже слишком внимателен, наверное.

Это слишком, это слишком. Он слишком сильно хочет поцеловать Луи, он всегда хочет этого слишком сильно, и они друзья, а это в целом не так уж и плохо.

Хотя плохо. Это _плохо_ , потому что Гарри хочет целовать Луи. Каждый божий день.

Вот и целует.

Окей, всё встаёт на свои места, абсолютно всё, весь мир обретает смысл в тот момент, когда Луи раскрывает губы, и Гарри проскальзывает в его рот языком. Под веками танцуют яркие огоньки. Луи на вкус как сигаретный дым, тени и тепло.

Затем ладони опускаются Гарри на плечи и резко его отталкивают, до боли впиваясь пальцами в кожу и оу, _оу_. Гарри опускает голову и вдыхает, ощущая, как по венам волнами разливается огонь, в голове мигают огоньки клуба, а голос Эда щекочет каждое нервное окончание; **будто влюбляюсь в тебя, влюбляюсь в тебя**.

— Поехали домой, — говорит Луи, и на этот раз его слова звучат во время проигрыша, так что Гарри его слышит, слышит в его голосе какие-то странные мрачные нотки.

— **Присядь со мной** , — поёт Эд, а Гарри пялится на Луи, слишком хорошо чувствуя сквозь футболку обжигающее касание его рук, словно это солнечные лучи, а сам Луи — и солнце, и тепло, и свет.

Боже, как же Гарри пьян.

Он качает головой, но головокружение никуда не исчезает. И блять, он ещё и Луи поцеловал. _Он поцеловал Луи_. И ему кажется, что Луи целовал его в ответ, пусть даже всего каких-то пару секунд. Рот он определённо открыл, но потом _всё равно оттолкнул Гарри_.

Гарри поцеловал Луи.

А Луи его оттолкнул.

Вот как бы и всё.

— Да, хорошо, домой, — отвечает Гарри. Он хочет залезть к себе в кровать и умереть там. И ему становится только хуже, когда Луи вдруг берёт в руки его запястье, и это такой ласковый жест, что… это жалость, что ли? Луи стало его жалко? Да, бедный глупый первокурсник Гарри с его глупой, _безнадёжной_ подростковой влюблённостью.

Луи подаётся ближе, и его губы оказываются всего в паре сантиметров от лица Гарри, а голос звучит точно летняя ночь.

— Тогда поехали. Я отвезу тебя домой, хорошо?

Кивнув, Гарри опускает взгляд ему на грудь, замечая на его белой футболке тёмные пятна пота. Ему просто так не хочется отстраняться от Луи, хочется быть ближе ещё хотя бы минутку.

— Ты больше на меня не злишься? — спрашивает Гарри.

То ли Луи отвечает не сразу, то ли это время течёт в голове у Гарри слишком медленно.

— Я на тебя и не злился.

Гарри невесело смеётся.

— Нет, злился. И злишься. Не знаю, что я… — В груди становится тесно, и он снова глубоко вдыхает. — Не знаю, что я такого сделал.

— Ничего ты не сделал, — отвечает Луи. — Давай поедем домой.

— Я тебя поцеловал, — говорит Гарри и только сейчас замечает, что Луи уже ведёт его под локоть на улицу. Похоже, он волшебник, раз умудрился телепортировать Гарри на крыльцо аж с центра танцпола. Ого, а эти ступеньки всегда были такими крутыми?

И кстати, Луи всё ещё не ответил.

— Я тебя _поцеловал_ , — повторяет Гарри. — И не жалею. И ты меня пожалеть не заставишь.

— Мне и не нужно. — Губы Луи трогает улыбка, но если обычно он улыбается просто ослепительно ярко, то сейчас что-то омрачает его лицо, какой-то тяжёлый таинственный туман. — Думаю, завтра утром ты и сам сильно об этом пожалеешь.

— Я не жалею, — настаивает Гарри. — Нет, то есть. Не пожалею. Я хочу. Всегда хотел это сделать. Ну, поцеловать тебя.

Под ногами ступеньки, их несколько, а у Гарри заканчивается дыхание и подкашиваются ноги. Он удерживает равновесие только благодаря Луи и его руке, обнимающей Гарри за талию. А раз Луи обнимает его, значит, больше он на Гарри не злится. И тот поцелуй, значит, тоже его не разозлил.

« **Я видел всё** , — думает Гарри. — **Злость и любовь, любовь и страсть** ».

А потом он понимает, что это вовсе не его мысли, это голос Эда тянет за ними щупальца солнечного света. И в этом нет никакого смысла, но Гарри пьян, и он поцеловал Луи, но он сделал это не потому, что пьян.

— Я это не по пьяни тебя поцеловал, — решает добавить он. За их спинами захлопывается дверь клуба, и внезапно воцарившаяся вокруг тишина немного сбивает с толку. Гарри клонится ближе к Луи, наблюдая за их ботинками, шаркающими по тротуару. Они идут в ногу, как по часам: тик-так, _раз два три_. Прямо между три и четыре Гарри повторяет: — Не по пьяни. Честное слово.

— Тогда докажи это. Докажи это завтра утром. — Рука Луи по прежнему покоится у него на талии, и Гарри кажется, что он приехал в клуб в куртке, кажется, они оба приехали в куртках, а сейчас на них только потные футболки, и в них достаточно прохладно.

— Завтра утром? — переспрашивает Гарри. — В смысле? — Что-то ему отзывается в этом «завтра», в голосе Луи звучит какой-то вызов. Над уличными фонарями светятся нимбы. И Луи тоже светится, его белая футболка, точно жемчужина, сияет в темноте.

— Забей, — отмахивается Луи, и Гарри кивает, потому что идея эта кажется ему хорошей. Он хочет на всё забить. Забить и поцеловать Луи ещё раз.

— У нас были куртки? — спрашивает он.

— Найл их нам привезёт. — Лицо Луи озаряет улыбка, но тут же исчезает снова. — Давай, родной. Тебе пора в постель.

Родной. Он зовёт так Гарри, только когда изображает из себя его бойфренда, и Гарри это не нравится. Ему хочется, чтобы Луи звал его родным всегда, всегда, всегда. Глупая и безнадёжнаябезнадёжнаябезнадёжная подростковая влюблённость.

— Мне жаль, — бормочет он. Прикрыв глаза, он роняет голову Луи на плечо, полностью ему доверяя.

— Почему? — спрашивает Луи, и Гарри мог бы ответить, но усилий это вряд ли стоит. Ему жаль. Просто… жаль. По разным причинам. Но не потому, что он поцеловал Луи. Точно не поэтому.

Луи очень, очень тёплый, и Гарри шагает левой, а затем правой, вслушиваясь в бушующую вокруг тихую ночь.

* * *

Ему так свободно и легко, и голова идёт кругом. Кровать прогибается, и Гарри плывёт, плывёт, плывёт, но _кровать прогибается_ , _Луи_.

Гарри наугад протягивает руку и, чудом успев ухватиться за край его футболки, бормочет слово, так похожее на сон:

— Останься.

Луи на секунду замирает — он так же неподвижен, как окружающая их комната, а кровать под ними вертится, будто карусель. Наверное, если Гарри спустит ногу на пол, то и кровать вращаться перестанет. План отличный, но отяжелевшее тело никак не хочет шевелиться.

О футболке в своей руке он не вспоминает ровно до тех пор, пока Луи не забирается к нему под одеяло, вытягиваясь на кровати в полный рост. Он лежит слишком далеко, так что Гарри притягивает Луи ближе и блаженно вздыхает ему в волосы. Кровать потихоньку останавливается, а это очень хорошо. И Луи тоже очень хороший.

— Я так надеюсь, что утром ты ни о чём не пожалеешь, — шепчет Луи, и Гарри качает головой, кончиком носа зарываясь в его пушистые волосы.

— Не пожалею, — обещает он, едва ли понимая, о чём вообще идёт речь, но точно зная, что о чём-то важном. Потому что, ну, он же обещает это Луи.

Сейчас, когда Луи захватывает все его органы чувств, Гарри мерещится, будто они засыпают вместе, будто он утягивает Луи за собой, и тот спокойно следует за ним в чёрную бездну сновидений. Будто они одно целое.

* * *

Гарри просыпается от того, что его кожа горит, во рту пересохло, а воздух вокруг удушающе горячий. Он уже хочет скинуть с себя одеяло, как вдруг понимает, что в его объятиях лежит Луи, и Гарри обеими руками прижимает его к своей груди. И да, ещё один э… момент. Упс.

Он отодвигается от задницы Луи, и тот потягивается.

— Ты проснулся? — спрашивает он сонным, будто издалека звучащим голосом.

— Ага. — Гарри моргает, стараясь привыкнуть к яркому солнечному свету. Должно быть, вчера они забыли задёрнуть шторы.

_Вчера_.

Твою мать.

— Я поцеловал тебя вчера, да? — спрашивает он.

Проходит десятилетие, даже целый _век_ , и вот Луи наконец отвечает:

— Да, было дело. — Он, кажется, не расстроен, а больше озадачен, насторожен, да и из объятий Гарри выбраться не пытается. Луи вчера тоже был пьян? Уж точно не так сильно, как Гарри, потому что Гарри помнит, что Луи довёл его до дома, заставил выпить воды, а потом помог раздеться. Он был таким внимательным даже несмотря на то, что Гарри его поцеловал и поставил их дружбу под угрозу. «Я так надеюсь, что утром ты ни о чём не пожалеешь».

Ох.

— Я не жалею, — шепчет он в нисколько не разделяющее их пространство, будто вплетая слова Луи в волосы.

Луи наклоняет голову, чтобы Гарри было удобней. В утренней тишине его медленный вздох кажется слишком громким.

— Ты же больше не пьян?

Раздумывая над ответом, Гарри касается губами его шеи.

— Нет, — наконец произносит он. — У меня даже похмелья нету. Кажется, я пил вчера только водку, а не эти коктейли, в которые мешают чёрт знает что. Так что просто немного устал.

— Хорошо. — Тихий голос Луи кажется… _взволнованным_. Он проводит пальцами по обнажённой руке Гарри, на котором нет ничего, кроме боксеров, в то время как на Луи всё ещё надета вчерашняя футболка. Им обоим срочно нужно в душ. Что если…

Что если им пойти… вместе?

Гарри уже хочет предложить что-то в этом духе (или хотя бы задать вопрос, который при желании можно будет расценить как соответствующее предложение), но Луи вдруг выбирается из его объятий и, повернувшись к нему лицом, робко улыбается. Его взгляд теплеет.

— Так, давай-ка я попытаюсь приготовить завтрак, окей? И только попробуй надо мной смеяться.

— Завтрак? — переспрашивает Гарри. Э-э, ладно. Значит, никакого душа.

— Завтрак. — Луи кивает с таким видом, будто уже заранее готовится к очень тяжёлой работе. Может, так и есть, кстати, учитывая, что за все шесть месяцев их совместной жизни Гарри не видел, чтобы тот готовил что-то сложнее варёного яйца.

— Типа, прям готовить его будешь? — спрашивает Гарри и, садясь, проводит рукой по волосам. — Может, мне помочь?

Взгляд, которым его одаривает Луи, на три четверти состоит из раздражения и на одну — из нежности. Плюс-минус.

— _Нет_ , — очень медленно и осторожно говорит он. — Тебе не нужно помогать. Тебе нужно лежать здесь и ждать, пока я готовлю тебе завтрак в постель. _Боже_ , ты обламываешь мне все ухаживания, ты в курсе?

Желудок Гарри падает куда-то под кровать.

— Я… ухаживания? Ты что, за мной _ухаживаешь_?

— И получается, судя по всему, не очень. Забавно, а ведь я в этом деле никогда не считал себя очень скрытным. — Вздохнув, Луи садится и, вытянув вперёд руку, легонько щёлкает Гарри по носу. А тот так потрясён, что даже уклониться не успевает, потому что чего, _чего_? Луи же не… это такой розыгрыш?

— Это такой розыгрыш, — говорит Гарри, вот только Луи ведь не _жесток_ , и после их поцелуя он ни за что не стал бы… Он бы и не подумал так шутить. Правда ведь? С нечитаемым выражением на лице Луи просто молча смотрит на Гарри, и тот неловко откашливается. — Ты меня разыгрываешь?

Луи зажимает руки между бёдер.

— Ты надеешься, что разыгрываю?

Под его тяжёлым взглядом Гарри чувствует себя беззащитным, он чувствует себя _абсолютно_ беззащитным, в одних боксерах сидя перед таким серьёзным и непроницаемым Луи. Нет, Гарри надеется, что его не разыгрывают. Ясное дело, он надеется, что Луи серьёзен — серьёзен в своих словах и намерениях тоже, и блять, подождите-ка, Луи совершенно точно не разыгрывал его вчера вечером. «Я так надеюсь, что утром ты ни о чём не пожалеешь».

У Гарри мёрзнут подушечки пальцев, и всё тело пробирает мелкая дрожь. Он выпрямляется и заставляет себя встретиться с Луи взглядом.

— Я надеюсь, что не разыгрываешь.

Плечи Луи едва заметно расслабляются, но ничего другого Гарри и не нужно. Он правильно ответил, он ответил _правильно_ , чёрт возьми, и наградой ему служит резкий смех Луи.

— Боже мой, ты подумал, я тебя разыгрываю. _Разыгрываю_. Гарри, ну ради всего _святого_. Ты что, не заметил, как я изображал из себя твоего парня, чтобы ты больше никому не достался?

— Но ты… Я думал… — Гарри обрывает себя на полуслове, чувствуя расползающийся по шее жар. — Что?

— Господи. — То, как Луи сжимает его запястье, кажется невероятно естественным. — Ты и _правда_ не понял моего намёка, когда я сказал, что у нас с Ником конфликт интересов? Этот конфликт у нас из-за _тебя_. — Он на миг замолкает, предоставляя Гарри возможность переварить это заявление. Глаза Луи светятся весельем, а пальцы — очень тёплые. — Мы оба заинтересованы в тебе, в _тебе_ , и я думал, что ты… Я думал, что ты меня отшил.

— Да я бы никогда, — быстро перебивает его Гарри, подаваясь вперёд, и ох, так вот почему Луи так от него отдалился? Ему было больно, Луи было _больно_ , а Гарри настолько запутался в паутине собственных мыслей, что этого даже не заметил. Блять.

Он высвобождает руку из хватки Луи, но только чтобы перекинуть ногу через его бёдра и удобно на них устроиться. И в том, как Луи откидывает назад голову и поднимает на Гарри потемневшие глаза, есть что-то, от чего кровь в жилах кипит так, будто всё тело пропиталось солнечным светом.

Осторожно, будто всё ещё прощупывая почву, Луи кладёт руки ему на талию и прямо над татуировкой «Можно было бы…» медленно выводит круги большим пальцем. Гарри сглатывает.

— Прости, что… Я и не думал даже. Потому что ты такой… _потрясающий_. А я всего лишь какой-то глупый первокурсник, совсем даже не крутой, и…

— Ну-ка прекрати, — перебивает его Луи и в довесок к своим словам легонько впивается ногтями Гарри в бока. Вздохнув от неожиданности, Гарри моргает. — Серьёзно, прекрати себя недооценивать, — добавляет Луи, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. — К тебе чуть ли не каждый день кто-то подкатывает, а ты так и не научился ценить себя по достоинству? Ты вообще _представляешь_ , сколько раз мне пришлось в гляделки играть за последние пару месяцев? Если мне после этого понадобится лазерная коррекция зрения, я заставлю тебя её мне оплатить.

Сидя на коленях у Луи думать довольно сложно, и ого, ничего себе. Гарри _сидит на коленях у Луи_. В парочке его снов была такая же ситуация.

— Ты людей взглядом отпугивал? — опомнившись, спрашивает он. — От _меня_?

— Когда ты не видел. — Луи игриво усмехается, скользя пальцами ниже и ниже и в конце концов останавливая их у Гарри на заднице. Другой рукой он оглаживает его спину, поднимается к шее и запускает ладонь во вьющиеся на затылке волосы. — Жизнь с четырьмя сёстрами меня очень быстро научила защищать то, что принадлежит мне.

Принадлежит _мне_.

Слова эхом отдаются у Гарри в ушах: «принадлежит _мне_ , _мне_ , _мне_ », его пульс ускоряется. Голос звучит хрипло — даже глубже, чем обычно:

— Тебе?

— Мне. — Луи решительно кивает, и он мог бы показаться абсолютно спокойным, если бы не читающееся в его взгляде напряжение. Со следующим вопросом в его голосе тоже появляется небольшая хрипотца: — Если хочешь?

— Хочу, — ни секунды не сомневаясь отвечает Гарри. Ему многое ещё нужно сказать, слова путаются в голове, рвутся наружу в отчаянном желании быть услышанными, но тут вдруг губы Луи растягиваются в ослепительной и счастливой улыбке. На секунду время останавливается.

— Хорошо. — Наклонив голову Гарри ниже, Луи и сам подаётся вперёд, и их губы теперь так близко, что могут поймать каждый вздох друг друга. Едва слышным шёпотом он добавляет: — Значит, с этим разобрались.

В ответ Гарри может либо что-то сказать, либо просто поцеловать его, и выбор, если честно, очевиден.

Его встречают уже раскрытые губы, утреннее дыхание и кислый вкус алкоголя, но ещё Луи, Луи, _Луи_ , и с Гарри, пожалуй, за всю жизнь ещё не случалось ничего лучше.

* * *

Луи сжигает четыре тоста и добавляет столько соли, что бекон невозможно есть. Но вот фруктовый салат, приготовленный им специально для Гарри, на вкус довольно неплох.

Да и вообще, грех тут жаловаться, учитывая, что они больше времени потратили не на саму готовку, а на поцелуи у кухонной тумбы. И сейчас их чай остывает на столе, пока они оба с влажными после совместного душа волосами, потираются друг о друга бёдрами так увлечённо, будто уже готовятся к третьему раунду.

Прекращают они только тогда, когда Найл запускает в них грязный носок.

— Слава _богу_ , — ворчит он. — Зейн должен мне пятнадцать фунтов. Спасибо, дурики.

— Вы на нас поспорили? — спрашивает Гарри и, опустив взгляд, замечает очевидную выпуклость у себя в боксерах. И да, вот почему находиться в одних боксерах рядом с Луи — ужасно плохая идея.

— Снимите себе комнату, — доносится до них страдальческий стон Найла.

Луи показывает ему средний палец, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от Гарри.

— У нас и так две есть. Думаю, одну мы переделаем в игровую, наверное, даже ту, что у Найла за стенкой. Что думаешь?

— Нахуй иди, — говорит Найл. И вот он уже протискивается между ними и дарит каждому быстрые, крепкие объятия, в довершение к которым шлёпает Гарри по заднице, получая от Луи за это сердитый взгляд. Это немного смешно, но в то же время просто чудесно.

Притянув Луи к себе, Гарри крепко его обнимает, губами прижимается к гладкой коже у него за ухом и шепчет:

— Твой. — Весь последний час он повторял это слово столько раз, что теперь оно напоминает мантру.

— И я твой, — так же тихо отвечает Луи.

— Сердце щемит, — кричит Найл со стороны раковины, — зубы сводит, _валите_ отсюда уже.

У Луи в уголках глаз собираются морщинки, всё его внимание по-прежнему направлено на Гарри.

— К тебе или ко мне?

Гарри ему улыбается.

— К нам.

Это, конечно же, не ответ. Но какая разница, если лицо Луи как по волшебству озаряется и он тянется за ещё одним поцелуем, костяшками вжимаясь Гарри в бедро. «К нам», — думает Гарри.

Может, это в этих словах ответ всё-таки был — просто на другой вопрос.


End file.
